furmula_onefandomcom-20200214-history
Marlin Fortier
Born to a rich family of White Wolves, Marlin Fortier always had money on his side with whatever career path he wanted to pursue, and he wanted to be a race driver. Marlin started his junior career in karting when he was eight in his home country of France. During his seven years in Karting, Marlin would blitz the competition to get a spot in the Furry World Championship of Karting and when he got to the world championships, he would always be in the thick of the action. In 2012, Marlin would move to the Italian Furmula 4 Championship (as his native France lacks an F4 championship). During his time in the Italian Furmula 4, Marlin was starting to show some of his true talents both behind the wheel and setting up a car. Marlin won the 2013 Italian Furmula 4 Championship and move up to Furmula Three in 2014. After three decent seasons in Furmula Three (and a title fight in 2015 that just didn't go Marlin's way), Marlin moved up to Furmula Two in 2017 with a team that was being bank-rolled by his family thanks to sponsorship. Marlin started right out of the gates with a win at the season opener in Malaysia and then followed it up with another win in Singapore. After his Argentine rival, Jacobo Obando won in Bahrain, Marlin would win in the principality of Monaco, The raining nightmare that was Silverstone in England and the tight circuit of Catalunya in Spain gave him the championship lead. However, Jacobo would end up winning the next four races on the trot to take the Title fight to the last round of the championship which would be in Marlin's home country of France at Magny-Cours, a circuit known for its difficultly to overtake. If Marlin was going have a shot at the title, He would need to qualify well and close to Obando as the highest positioned driver out of the two at the end of the race was going to take the title. Marlin would get Home Crowd jitters and only quality fifth. This was not good for Fortier as he would need a miracle to get back into the title fight now.... It happened, While Obando was on his second flying lap, he ended up crashing at the final chicane when he was about to post a lap that on take to get him on pole. His only lap time would only be good enough to get him 4th, one position ahead of Fortier. All Fortier needed to do was finish ahead of Obando but that would be a hard task as their wouldn't be many overtaking opportunities as the track is hard to overtake at and the race would only be 25% of the distance of the main Furmula One race that used to take place at the circuit. Once the race started, Fortier stayed glued behind Obando in 5th just trying to overtake him for the title but Marlin just couldn't get the right line on Jacobo. As the race continued on, Marlin kept trying to overtake Obando but Jacobo was still able to say ahead of him. While the tight battle was taking a strain on Fortier, Obando was also feeling the pressure as he started to make minor mistakes out there. It would only take one major mistake to undo all of his hard work keeping Marlin behind him, On the last lap, Marlin Fortier started to get a little frustrated with his inability to pass Obando as his title hopes are slipping away and the pressure for Jacobo Obando to keep Fortier behind him is at an all-time high. Who would be 2017 Furmula Two Champion? Marlin Fortier of France or Jacobo Obando of Argentina? The world would find out when both cars made it to the Adelaide hairpin... Obando ran wide, giving Marlin the overtaking opportunity he needed to take 4th and the Championship! It was an emotional scene in the pit-bay as Marlin Fortier in his rookie Furmula Two season had won the Furmula Two title in his home country. This performance would get him a seat in Furmula One. After debuting as a 20 year old for a backmarker team in 2018 where he would give a brillant performance in a lackluster car, Marlin Fortier is hoping to make it to a top team so that his lifelong dream of winning the Furmula One title can come true.